cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy harvester
The Heavy harvester is a special variation of the GDI harvester used by the Steel Talons prior to, and during the Third Tiberium War. Background General Mitchell places high value on battlefield flexibility—a doctrine that spreads even to the Harvesters his Steel Talons employ for resource gathering. Rather than the standard turreted light machine gun, the Steel Talons Heavy Harvester is outfitted with heavy-duty armor, and an infantry-capable bunker: allowing the vehicle to adapt to counter whatever threat the commander deems most pressing. Although, due to the weight of the bunker and the heavy armor—the Heavy Harvester suffers from slower harvesting speeds compared to the standard GDI Harvester - trading adaptability for less output. Abilities In-game unit A heavy harvester comes free of charge with every new refinery. It automatically starts searching for the nearest harvestable Tiberium field and begins collecting the crystals before returning back to the refinery to have them processed. When lost, War Factories and Reclamator Hubs can build new replacements. Heavy harvesters have no means of self-defense on their own. Their only defense from enemy attack is their marginally stronger armor (as compared to the harvesters of almost every other faction), and their bunker—located behind the cabin. One distinct advantage, when compared to their GDI and ZOCOM counterparts—was their garrison ability: which allows them to change their effective defense capability by garrisoning various infantry - allowing for adaptive protection. This also allows them to be used similarly to a Guardian APC for desperate offensives. A notable disadvantage however, is its comparatively sluggish harvesting capabilities: taking approximately one entire second longer to fully harvest a tiberium patch as compared to the standard GDI Harvester - a downside that effectively hampers the Steel Talons' economical potential in contrast to the standard GDI faction. This is further compounded by its inherent lack of weaponry; an infantry squad must be purchased to give it self-defensive capability. Quotes Created *''Armoured and ready!'' *''Ready to refine!'' *''Heavy harvester, ready to go!'' Select *''Heavy harvester online!'' *''Systems engaged!'' *''Strength and efficiency!'' *''Abatement systems online.'' *''It's hot in here.'' *''Loaders ready!'' *''Easy now!'' *''Let's get out there!'' *''Everything's set!'' *''Precious cargo!'' Moving *''Cleanse the world!'' *''Heading out!'' *''Locating target field!'' *''Moving.'' *''Got it, commander!'' *''Yes sir!'' *''Vector modified!'' *''Okay!'' *''On it!'' *''Rolling!'' *''Alright, let's go!'' *''Got that!'' Return to Refinery *''Copy, yes sir!'' *''At capacity!'' *''Tank's full!'' *''Ready to refine!'' *''Back to the docking station!'' *''Heading back!'' Harvest *''We'll take care of it!'' *''Approaching Tiberium!'' *''Ready the loaders!'' *''You heard 'em!'' *''Okay, here we go!'' Attacking *''Check the armor!'' *''We got looters!'' *''Cargo in danger!'' *''Protect the yield!'' *''Fire away!'' *''Blast 'em!'' Move to Attack *''Good work, let's move out!'' *''Ready your weapons, men!'' *''Watch our six!'' *''Heads up!'' *''Attack systems engaged!'' *''Eyes on flank!'' In combat *''They won't take us out!'' *''Hold 'em off!'' *''Enemy engaged, sir!'' *''Garrison forces active!'' *''Keep 'em away!'' Retreating *''I think we got 'em!'' *''Get 'em off our tail!'' *''Hurry, we can lose 'em!'' *''Outta here!'' *''Back up!'' *''Returning to base!'' *''Go!'' *''We're out!'' Gallery ST Harvester.jpg| Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Heavy_Harvester%27s_quotes|Heavy harvester quotes Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles Category:Kane's Wrath Steel Talons Arsenal